Tears
by SlasherINC
Summary: What if Voldemort didn't attack until Harry was older? What if he had younger siblings? What if James and Lily lived, but blamed Harry for the death of his younger sister? Seems Harry Potter is destined for a life of pain no matter what happens. HD slash
1. Anathema

**Warnings** – This will eventually be SLASH. There will also be child abuse and neglect, and probably a bit of swearing. Not sure what else will happen quite yet, but most likely at least one more thing that needs a warning.

A/N: Hey everyone. This is Raven. Me and two other friends share this account and we will all be writing this story. So ignore any changes in writing style, it will jump around a lot, but we'll try not to make it to drastically different. K? Good. Now go read, and don't forget to review!!

A loud crash sounded through the house as the front door burst in. In their bedroom James and Lily Potter awoke quickly, grabbing their wands and rushing to defend their children with the wave of a wand they were frozen in place as their attacker approached.

"Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with your little brats I'll come back to play." He said laughing cruelly as he approached the nursery. Inside were three small children huddled together in the corner. Four year old Harry Potter with his father's black hair and his mother's emerald eyes had his arms protectively around his younger siblings. One-and-a-half year old Angel with beautiful red hair to rival her mother's and pale green eyes was huddled in her favorite brother's, Harry's, arms, sobs wracking her small body. The third sibling was Jonathan, three years old with light auburn hair and his father's hazel eyes, hugging his older brother and younger sister.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Angel wailed.

"Please mister, what do you want?" Harry asked.

"What an adorable little child. Too bad he has to die." Voldemort, the attacker, said to no one in particular. He pointed his wand to Harry and Angel's eyes widened, her young brain somehow understanding that this man wanted to hurt her favorite brother.

"Weave Hawy awone!" she shouted, her bottom lip trembling, her beautiful eyes glistening with tears. Voldemort turned his wand on her instead and she issued one last scream as the life fled her small body.

"Angel? Angie? Sis? Wake up Angie!" Harry cried, burying his face in her red locks, tears flowing freely down her face, sobs wracking his small body.

"Hmm…what a pity. And now, you will join your poor little sister. Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said lazily, his wand once again pointed at Harry. The child's eyes widened as the green light rushed towards him and screamed as the light connected with his forehead. The light reduced, rushing away from him as their attacker began to scream instead. The pure amount of magic contained within the room caused the building to shake and finally collapse as Voldemort's body was destroyed. A piece of lumber fell onto Jonathan, giving him a jagged cut across his chest.

As Voldemort's spirit fled the freezing charms on James and Lily dissipated and they too collapsed to the ground, covered in the ruins of their house. And that's how they were found in the morning. Lily and James lying in a pile of rubble, and their three children in the nursery, one bleeding from the head, one bleeding from the chest, and one laying cold and unresponsive in her eldest brothers arms.

In the confusion that followed, the celebrations and the grieving, the first child they happened upon, Jonathan, was given the credit for having defeated Voldemort. After all, his scar was over his heart, a place much more often connected to a persons soul and life, while Harry's was only on his head.

When asked what happened to Angel, Jonathan, who was the first to wake as he was not recovering from being hit by the killing curse, told them that she jumped in front of Harry as a green light came towards them. Their sorrow at the loss of their child soon turned to blame, blame on Harry for allowing his sister to die, for not jumping in front of her instead. And while James and Lily had other children, two more girls and a boy, the grief at having lost their first daughter lingered, and turned them against their own son.

As their family grew, they ran out of room in the bedrooms. Jonathan, who was now five and somewhat spoiled from all the praise he received, insisted on having his own room. The two girls, Emily and Elizabeth, aged one and two, shared a room while the newest addition, baby Nicholas, had the nursery. Harry, now six, needed to be moved somewhere.

James and Lily immediately thought of Sirius, Harry's godfather. He had a large house with plenty of space to spare, and two house elves that could look after the child. They just simply couldn't be bothered with him with all the younger children they had.

So Harry was moved into Sirius's house, the old Black manor protected by millions of charms and filled with dark artifacts. The rules were clearly set out for Harry. He would keep to his room, a small space as far from Sirius as possible, as well as his own bathroom and the kitchens where the house elves, Dotty and Spot stayed. Kreacher had been released by Sirius because of his devotion to the late Mrs. Black, and the other two hired.

And so Harry grew up shunned, alone, and bitter, with little more than two house elves for company. The little human contact he did get he wished he didn't. Often Sirius would come home drunk, blaming all his problems on the young Harry. Harry was called worthless, a burden, and worst of all, a killer.

It was after one such beating, a little after Harry's seventh birthday, that he made a decision. He would prove to his family that he had worth. He would prove he wasn't a burden, and he would prove that it wasn't his fault Angel was killed. Stroking the small picture of his younger sister which he had smuggled from the house, Harry called Dotty.

"Yes Little Master?" Dotty asked.

"Does Sirius still have his old school books?" Harry asked the elf, his voice slightly scratchy from the screaming he had done last night. Sirius had been particularly violent and decided to get out some of his parents old 'playthings.'

"Yes Little Master, they's in the attic with all of Master's other school things." Dotty answered.

"Could you bring them to me? I'd like to read them." Harry said.

"Yes Little Master, right away Little Master. Dotty will also call Spot so's to tend to Little Master's hurts." Dotty said, disappearing with a pop. Soon Spot popped in, followed quickly by Dotty with a pile of books. The two elves carefully tended his wounds, healing everything with their brand of magic and a few healing potions.

"Thank you Dotty, Spot." Harry said.

"You's is welcome Little Master." Spot said. The two elves bowed before popping away, leaving Harry to his own thoughts. He picked up one of the first year text books and curled up on his bed to read.

"I'll show them I'm not worthless. I'll make them proud of me if it's the last thing I do." Harry said quietly to himself as he started in on 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1.'

Time passed by quickly. Harry remained in isolation at Sirius's house, but often sneaked out to the park to play with the other children. But it wasn't often that he was able. With the elves help he excelled in his studies. He found he had a certain talent when it came to defense, such as curses, jinxes, and hexes, as well as a flare for potions.

Dotty and Spot helped him as much as possible, providing him with potion ingredients and warning him when Sirius returned home. They even found an old wand in the attic, most likely belonging to an old family member of Sirius' that they let him use.

In the years Harry spent confined to Black Manor, he quickly went through many of the spell books, learning them by heart. By the time of his eleventh birthday, he had finished the third year books and was part way through the fourth year texts.

Harry was practicing his spells when there was a tapping on the window. Looking up he noticed an owl. Quickly he moved to let it in and his suspicions were confirmed. It was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts! Immediately he went tearing out of his room.

"Sirius! Sirius, I got accepted to Hogwarts!" Luckily for him Sirius was sober and without a hangover.

"What do you want me to do about it, brat?" Sirius asked.

"I can go, right?" Harry said.

"Ask James and Lily." Sirius said.

"Will you ask them when you go over? Please Sirius? I never get to see them." Harry said. Though he felt sad, he carefully hide his emotions. It kept him from being completely broken during Sirius' violent moods.

"Whatever kid. Go back to your room." He said.

"You won't forget?" Harry asked.

"No, I won't forget, now get out!" he said. Harry quickly scampered back to his room. Apparently Sirius did remember because the next week a scowling James and Sirius were taking Harry shopping for school supplies.

"What else do you need?" James asked impatiently.

"Just a wand, and I don't have a pet. May I have one?" Harry asked politely.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"I don't know. An owl would be nice."

"Pick one and let's get out of here." James said. Harry quickly scanned the petshop. A regal black bird in the corner caught his eye. It was a raven. He moved to stand in front of it and looked straight into it's piercing yellow eyes. It bobbed it's head in a mock bow.

_Greetings young one._ It said.

_I can understand you!_ Harry exclaimed.

_Of course you can. I have chosen you as my Master, young one. _The Raven replied.

_I'm honored to be chosen by such a regal bird as yourself._ Harry said, bowing slightly.

_As you should be, young one. I would appreciate it if you would remove me from this shop. the other birds are dull compared to the company of my own kind._

"That's not an owl." James said.

"May I please have him?" Harry asked.

"Fine. Hurry up, we still need a wand." Sirius said. Harry quickly purchased a large cage as well as food for his new bird.

_What is your name? _Harry asked.

_You would be unable to pronounce it in the human tongue. _The Raven answered.

_Would you object to the name Nevermore? _Harry asked.

_Is there any significance to it?_ He asked.

_It is from a famous poem called the Raven. 'Quoth the Raven, Nevermore' is one of the most famous lines from it._ Harry answered.

_It is fine with me, young one._ Nevermore replied.

Harry could tell that Sirius and James were growing impatient as Harry searched for a wand. At long last he found one, holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches long. He was swept out of the store before the owner could even finish what he was saying.

Now he only had to survive one more night with Sirius. Easier said then done when he was completely and utterly pissed – in more than one way. Harry could smell the whisky on his breath, so thick it was making him dizzy. At last he was left a broken and bloodied pile on the floor, Nevermore flapping around worriedly in his cage as Dotty and Spot tended to his wounds.

By morning there would be little more than a few sore spots, some scars from the belt, and a bruise or two. He didn't worry too much, knowing he could explain away most of the wounds easily. Instead he went to bed with high spirits. Tomorrow would be the end of his confinement, the end of his exile. Tomorrow he would be free and able to prove himself.


	2. Welcome to the House of the Snakes

**Warnings** – This will eventually be SLASH. There will also be child abuse and neglect, and probably a bit of swearing. Not sure what else will happen quite yet, but most likely at least one more thing that needs a warning.

**Disclaimer** – JKR owns all, we are merely borrowing her characters and screwing around with her world.

A/N: Still Raven here. In this chapter we get the train ride, a meeting with Draco Malfoy, and the sorting. Thank you to all who reviewed, it really made us happy! Review again please, it motivates us. Yup, it truly does! Also, if there is anything you wish to see in here, tell us in a review and we'll do our best to include it. So go read, and don't forget to review!!

Harry was woken early by the house elves in order to pack. He carefully piled both his own text books and the ones he had 'borrowed' from Sirius into the trunk, leaving Sirius' first year books behind. They took up nearly half the entire thing. Next he put in a layer of clothing to pad the rest of his supplies. His cauldron went on top of the layer, with more clothing filling the spaces beneath and around it. His most precious potions supplies were carefully placed in the cauldron and padded with an old robe he had long outgrown. Most of these ingredients were not on the supply list, instead they were given to him by the house elves, or slipped into his purchases in the apothecary without letting Sirius or James know. A small box filled with potions Harry had made went in next, followed by his other supplies and finally his robes.

Harry left his bag out of the trunk and filled it with a few necessities. A set of robes for when he got on the train and a small bag of money he had been saving for most of his life. Whenever he found loose change he would keep it, and James had grudgingly handed over a handful of galleons and sickles. He also placed a few books in his bag. His new Defense and Potions textbooks, as well as their fourth year counterparts which Harry was currently reading went into the bag. He also carefully placed a few potions into the bag. He didn't think he would need them, but they would be helpful if anything did happen.

Glancing around furtively, Harry pulled out his old wand and placed a weightless charm on his trunk and bag. He knew neither James nor Sirius would be so kind as to help him with it, and he was incredibly skinny and unable to easily carry such a large amount of books. When he heard James shout for him, he rushed to the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place.

"Hurry up and get in the car." James said. Harry refused to call him father because they had more or less abandoned him. Harry easily placed the trunk in the boot of the car and held Nevermore's cage on his lap.

_Where are we going, young one?_ Nevermore asked. Harry carefully cast a silencing charm around him and Nevermore with his old wand up his sleeve. He knew if he used his old wand no one would suspect him, but if he used his new wand he would be expelled. He didn't want James knowing of this little talent just yet.

_To my new school. I will be taught magic there_. Harry answered.

_But do you not already know magic young one?_ Nevermore asked.

_Yes, but I am not supposed to. I must go to school and graduate before I will be allowed to use magic. They want to make sure I know how to use it properly_. Harry said.

_Well that is a stupid rule. You are born with it, yet you are not allowed to use it unless they say so?_ Nevermore said, ruffling his feathers.

_It's to keep us safe. They don't want anyone accidentally letting the Muggles know magic is real. If they were to find out Wizards and Witches still lived they would either be frightened and try to kill us like they did in Salem in the late 1600's, or constantly bug us to solve their problems._ Harry reasoned.

_I suppose it seems reasonable_. Nevermore said.

"We're here. Just walk through the barrier between platform 9 and 10." James said. Scowling slightly Harry pulled his trunk out of the boot of the car and wheeled it towards the platform. James immediately drove off. As Harry approached the barrier he saw a family of red heads disappear through it.

_You do know you are about to walk straight into that barrier, correct?_ Nevermore asked.

_Yes_. Harry said calmly.

_Okay then. Just so long as you know that._ He said, slightly nervous. Harry had to fight not to laugh at the small squawk Nevermore gave as they neared the wall only to pass right through it.

_You could have at least told me it was an illusion_. Nevermore cawed disgruntledly.

_But where's the fun in that?_ Harry said. He quickly stashed his trunk on the train and took Nevermore and his bag off to find an empty compartment. They settled into a compartment near the back and Harry quietly read, occasionally saying a few words to Nevermore.

After about an hour of travel the door to his compartment slid open to reveal a young blonde boy with aristocratic features. He was already wearing his Hogwarts robes, the same as Harry. The blonde quickly looked him over, taking in his position curled up on the seat, his feet shoeless and tucked under him, book open in his lap, and a cage holding a stately raven sitting next to him.

"And who might you be?" The blonde asked, a bit of a sneer forming on his face.

"Potter, Harry Potter, and you are?" He asked.

"Are you related to Jonathan Potter?" Draco asked, awe in his voice. Harry sneered.

"Yes." He said coldly.

"I never knew he had an older brother." Draco mused. Harry sneered even more.

"Because they don't want anyone to know about me, now kindly remove yourself from my presence before I do it for you." Harry said. He hated when people brought up his so called family. Jonathan was nothing more than a show-offy brat, too spoiled for his own good, and too used to getting everything his way because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I did not realize family was an offending subject to you." He said, ignoring Harry's threat. "I merely was looking for a place to sit that wasn't full of mudbloods."

"And I suppose you would have been off to find another compartment if my name wasn't Potter?" Harry asked.

"You are not a mudblood." Draco stated.

"Ah, but Lily Potter is. Now shoo before I contaminate you with my un-pure blood, Blondie." Harry said, returning to his potions text.

"Actually, I think I like it quite well here, thank you very much. I'll just stay." Draco said, sitting down across from Harry.

_What is wrong young one?_ Nevermore asked.

_Not here_. Harry whispered, not looking up from his book. Nevermore gave a small squawk of discontent but was quiet for most the rest of the ride. When the food cart came around Harry bought himself a small treat, feeding part of it to Nevermore.

"You know, it isn't really good to feed birds human food." Draco said.

"So?" Harry said, still slightly annoyed at the boy for bringing up his family. But he put up with his presence, as he reasoned most people would recognize the name Potter, and since he was a Malfoy he could prove to be a strong ally.

"What's his name?" Draco asked.

"Nevermore." Harry answered.

"What kind of a name is that?" Draco asked.

"It's from a poem by Edgar Allen Poe called 'The Raven.' You know, 'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…'" Harry said.

"Yes, I know the one." Draco said. "What are you reading?" Draco asked. Harry propped the book up so Draco could read the title for himself.

"Schoolwork already?" Draco asked.

"I happen to like potions." Harry said. Draco never answered, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence, for which Harry was thankful. On the platform he finally shook Draco, but once they reached the boats he and two large boys who looked like bodyguards followed him into his boat. They set off towards the castle and Harry couldn't help but be amazed at the sight.

The large man that had met them at the platform lead them up to the castle where they were met by a stern looking witch. She introduced herself and led them to a small room to wait in for a moment. She soon came back and gave a small speech including how they would be sorted and what the different houses were. She then told them to form a line and led them into the Great Hall. Harry listened halfheartedly to a bushy haired witch whisper something about the ceiling being enchanted to look like the night sky before a stool and a hat were brought out and placed before the crowd of first years. It sang, the muggle-borns were amazed, and McGonagall began to call names.

Harry watched dispassionately as the students were sorted. The bushy haired girl went to Gryffindor, which surprised him slightly as he had thought her a dead-ringer for Ravenclaw. Harry idly wondered what house he would go in. He knew his parents would be disappointed if he didn't make it into Gryffindor, but he honestly didn't want to be in that house. The Gryffindors seemed like a judgmental bunch, judging by his parents and Sirius.

He wondered if perhaps he would be in Ravenclaw. It wouldn't surprise him with his love for books and all. Hufflepuff definitely wasn't for him. Perhaps Slytherin? He knew if he was to go into that house he would be even more hated by his family. He suppressed a shudder as he thought of Sirius getting even more violent during his drunken rages just because of his house.

Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin the second the hat touched his head, and then there were only a few names left before his own. Finally, Potter, Harry! was called. He immediately heard the whispers start up. 'Potter did she say?' 'Potter as in Jonathan Potter?' 'Is he related to the Boy-Who-Lived?' were among the many whispers. Harry scowled as the hat dropped over his head.

"Hmm…my my, you are a difficult one. Plenty of courage I see. Hmm…a deep hatred to your family, along with…sorrow? Well, we don't need to go into that right now. Oh yes, a large thirst to prove yourself. And oh my, such power. Is there any where you wish to be, young Harry? from what I see you can belong in any of the houses." a voice on his head asked.

"It does not matter to me. I would like to be among people like myself." He answered.

"Well then, better be…SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. Up at the head table Severus Snape nearly spat out the pumpkin juice he had just sipped. A Potter? In his house? Impossible!

Harry gracefully made his way away from the stool in dead silence. He lifted his chin a little more as h neared the Slytherin table. Belatedly they began to clap for him, and a few people gladly welcomed him. He ended up sitting across from Draco Malfoy.

"Well done Potter. Unexpected, but well done. Welcome to the house of the snakes." After that Dumbledore made his speech about the forest and the third floor. Some people laughed at the threat, but none of the Slytherins did. Never laugh at a death threat. After a wondrous feast one of the prefects led them down to the dungeons and through a maze of corridors until they stopped at what seemed to be a blank space of wall.

"This may just look like a blank wall, but there's a guard if you know where to look for it. Right here, about halfway up the wall, there's a snake carved into the brick. This is the entrance to the Slytherin commons. The password is parsltongue." The female prefect explained, leading them all inside.

Harry surveyed the room carefully. There were many straight back green chairs and several sofas made out of what looked like dragon hide. The stone walls of the dungeon room looked almost silver, and there was a deep green rug covering the floor. The rest of the room was done in silvers and greens. The common room was fairly circular, and there were seven doors placed evenly along the walls.

"The first year dorms are through the first door on the left, girls to the right, boys to the left. Since we're in the dungeons we can spread out more, so there's only two to a room, almost like a college dorm. You'll be sharing a room with the same person all seven years, so I suggest you learn to get along. Each room has it's own bathroom. You're names are on the doors. Don't leave yet, out head of house, Professor Snape, will be in shortly to give a speech." The male prefect informed them. they didn't have to wait long.

"Welcome to Slytherin first years. As members of this house I expect you to hold true to Slytherin standards and behavior. Keep your grades up and do not loose points. We have won the house cup for the last seven years and I would like to continue that tradition. As Slytherins, there will be a certain amount of hatred towards you from the other houses. We do not need that hatred to carry over into our own house, especially outside of this room. When you see a fellow Slytherin in trouble, stand up for them. At least be tolerable of the others in the house, and do not start fights among yourself. As your head of house, my door is open to anyone who needs help. You are dismissed." Professor Snape informed them.

The first years quickly shuffled through the door with the number on it in silver. Inside they found a long hallway lined with doors. Girls names were on the right, boys on the left. Harry went past a few doors before he finally found his name on the last door. Crabbe and Goyle shared the first room while Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott shared the second room. Harry sighed slightly as he noticed he shared with Draco Malfoy. At least they already knew each other, and he already knew family was not Harry's favorite subject.

Harry walked in to find two beds, one in the corner to the far right against the opposite wall, and one in the corner to the left on the same wall as the door. There were two wardrobes and two comfortable looking green armchairs. The beds were large four poster beds made of ebony with deep green hangings and silver tie-backs. The comforters were green while the sheets were silver and some pillows were green, some silver. Harry saw Nevermore perched on the bed in the opposite corner, to the right, and moved over to him only to find he was asleep. Harry stroked him softly as Draco entered the room and then began to get ready for bed. Both went to sleep without another word to each other.


	3. Insight as to the Past

**Warnings** – This will eventually be SLASH. There will also be child abuse and neglect, and probably a bit of swearing. Not sure what else will happen quite yet, but most likely at least one more thing that needs a warning.

**Disclaimer** – JKR owns all, we are merely borrowing her characters and screwing around with her world.

A/N: Still Raven. I've been having problems getting a hold of Cherry and Jared. Oh well, I like to write. A lot of you asked about Remus. Don't worry, he's coming up in the story, though I must admit I did forget about him for a while. But never fear, Remus makes his appearance in this chapter. Happy now?

Harry was somewhat disappointed when classes started the next day. He was far ahead of everyone else and the material they were going over was all old news to him. He excelled in his classes, even if he had had to rely on himself to learn proper methods of doing things. He admitted to himself that he would have been a lot farther along in his studies if he had had an adult wizard to explain things to him.

He still remembered his parent's other friend, Remus Lupin. He had always treated Harry just like the other children, giving him presents all the time even with his limited salary, explaining things to him when he asked. Harry had known Remus was a werewolf long before his parent's had told him. Remus almost never visited on the full moon, or the days right before and after it. The one time Remus had visited on the full moon, Harry had had a nightmare and gone to Remus for comfort, but when he entered the room he found no one there. Later that night he heard howls and scratching from the basement. Plus his nickname was Moony, and he was the only one of the marauders not to have an animagus form. Eventually both Lily and Remus, on Sirius and James' insistence, learned to be animagus. Lily became a tiger and Remus a wolf. That's when all the odd occurrences had come together in his mind and he figured it out.

But then a little girl had been attacked by a werewolf near Moony's home. He had been put on trial, but luckily he was allowed to testify under veritiserum. Many others testified for him, and he was cleared of the charges. But he had left town, as he could no longer get a job anywhere and everyone seemed to hate him. That was five years ago, and Harry had yet to hear from the kind werewolf.

After Moony had left things began to go downhill. Sirius began drinking more heavily without Remus there to keep him clean. Jonathan got away with more and more things and became much more spoiled without Remus there to berate James for spoiling his son so much. Remus had been the one that controlled all their demons, and he had left. That year Harry had been moved into Sirius' house and the transformation from the slightly shy, lovable little boy to a bitter, jaded child with eyes older than the rest of him began.

Now Harry no longer trusted anyone, especially adults. The only one to ever treat him kindly had left him, and in Harry's six-year-old mind that had been a betrayal on the same level as what his parents had done. To say Harry was ecstatic when the old brown owl he recognized as Remus' owl, even after all these years, floated down to him at the breakfast table with a letter the first day of school was a grave understatement. Even though Harry was about to burst from happiness, he kept a calm façade. He was too used to things that brought him happiness being taken away from him by a hung-over Sirius.

_Dear_ _Harry_,

_How are you? I just heard that you were accepted to Hogwarts. Congratulations Harry! I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you, but I have been busy traveling. But I have good news. I'm coming back to England for Yuletide. I hope to see you then. I've got several surprises for you, and many stories from around the world. We'll talk more when I arrive. The last time I saw you, you were only six. I can't wait to see how much you have changed. I spoke with Lily and James and they said you have been living with Sirius. Has he been keeping away from the alcohol? I do hope you are okay, I remember him to be a particularly violent drunk. Please don't forget you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you to talk to. Again I apologize for my lack of letters._

_Remus_

Harry smiled slightly as he read that Remus was coming back. He was still sore with Remus for leaving him all alone, but found he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Harry knew it must be hard for him, being a werewolf and all. He had probably spent more money on gifts for Harry and his parents and siblings than things for himself. Harry was amazed that Remus had been a Gryffindor in school, and what's more, a Marauder.

Harry's spirit's instantly dropped as one of the family owls flew down to him with a red letter. Before he could act it burst open and James' voice echoed through the suddenly silent hall. After time it was replaced with Sirius', and finally Lily's voice, all three yelling about how disappointed they were and how he was no (god)son of theirs. Several people, mostly Gryffindors, laughed at the end of the letter. To them it was just what the slimy Slytherin deserved. But most of his house was sympathetic toward him. Harry was just plain angry at his so called family. He swept out of the hall, scowl on his face, not noticing the person following him.

Harry quickly found the nearest classroom and began blasting apart all furniture found inside, after erecting a silencing ward. The spells he used were dark spells he found in books about the Dark Arts from Sirius' attic. That's why he was only at fourth year level, he had taken time out from the course books to study the Dark Arts.

It had started out as a mistake. While looking through Sirius' attic for more books to read, he accidentally brought down one on the Dark Arts. He had begun reading it anyway, and soon became intrigued with the powerful curses. But he had never used them against anything than the dummies he used to practice spells on. He had never used a single spell on Sirius through his many drunken rages. He endured the beatings, healing himself with potions for fear of Sirius taking away his spellbooks and the borrowed wand.

But now his anger had reached it's limit and he cast the spells without giving it much thought. They just seemed to flow from his hands and he relished in the feeling of power that rushed through him. Eventually all desks and chairs in the room were reduced to splinters and Harry collapsed in the center of the room. With a few spells he repaired the furniture.

"Your idea of anger management?" a voice behind him asked. Harry controlled his reactions, forcing himself not to jump at the voice. Eventually the person came out of the corner and sat in front of Harry. It was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I was just making sure you would be okay. Like Professor Snape said, the Slytherins need to stick together. I know several people who would have turned those curses on themselves rather than the furniture if their parents reacted like that. Where did a Potter learn magic like that anyway?" Draco asked.

"I lived in Black Manor with my Godfather, the second male voice in the letter." Harry said.

"Black Manor as in Sirius Black?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Why?" Draco asked. Harry just glared at him.

"Fine, not ready to answer that question yet. Come on, we're going to be late for potions. I promise you it's not as bad as the rest of the classes have been." Draco said, standing up and offering his hand to Harry. Harry ignored it and stood on his own, following Draco down into the dungeons for class.

The teacher, Professor Snape, swept into the classroom soon after Harry and Draco had taken seats in the back of the room. Instantly it was silent. He proceeded to give a wonderful speech about potions, but ruined it with the comment on 'Dunderheads.' At roll call he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes, our new _celebrity_." He sneered. "Tell me Potter, what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he snapped. Harry thought for a moment. That question was far above first year level he knew. After going over the properties of each he came up with his answer.

"I believe you would get some sort of powerful sedative or sleeping potion." Harry answered.

"At least you have enough sense to look at the textbooks, though you are only partially correct. They would make a sleeping draught so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Weasley!" Snape said, turning to the Gryffindor side of the room.

"What is a Bezoar?" he asked. Weasley, a tall red head in used looking robes, looked completely clueless, but the girl beside him with bushy brown hair raised her hand far into the air.

"I don't know." He said after a moment.

"What about you Mr. Potter?" Snape asked. Harry got the distinct impression that Snape did not like him.

"It is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons." Harry answered easily. That was a first-year level question.

"Once more Weasley, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, but I think she does." Weasley said, indicating the bushy haired girl.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek. Mr. Malfoy, can you answer the question?" Snape said.

"There is no difference, they are the same plant." Draco said easily.

"Good Mr. Malfoy, five points to Slytherin." Snape said. He then proceeded to put them in pairs and start them on a potion to cure boils, a potion Harry had made when he first started studying from Sirius' textbooks. Harry was paired with Draco.

"A decent job. It is a bit to thick and the color is slightly off, but it is passable." Snape said as he looked over Harry and Draco's potion. Harry knew for a fact it was of good quality, but he supposed Snape was a perfectionist. If he had heard right, Snape was a master of potions. Before anything else could be said there was an explosion from the other side of the room. One of the Gryffindor's had blown up their potion. After being thoroughly chewed out by Snape he was sent to the hospital wing and Gryffindor lost another ten points.

"He doesn't seem to like you much." Draco said as they left the classroom.

"Really?" Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"From what I know he and your father weren't the best of friends in school." Draco said.

"Figures. Even when I'm away from them James and Sirius still find a way to ruin my life." Harry said.

"You called them by their given names." Draco said.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Draco said. He knew by now that Harry didn't like his parents, and probably vice versa, but he wasn't positive. A little more snooping ought to reveal the information he wanted though.


	4. Classes and Halloween

A/N: I am soo sorry for the wait. It's still Raven, the other two seem to have given up before even starting this story. Oh well. Again, sorry for the wait, I have several others going as well. The next few chapters will move pretty fast because it will be quite similar to the first book.

The first week of classes passed relatively calmly. Harry immersed himself in his studies, wanting to prove his worth. More often than not he was in the library, and there was almost always a book somewhere near him. He breezed through his classes easily, learning new stuff as well as the things he learned in classes. With access to the largest library he had ever seen, his knowledge of spells, charms, curses, and hexes grew exponentially.

Draco meanwhile was trying to figure out the puzzle that was Harry Potter's home life. He didn't find out much. From what he knew from the stories, when the Dark Lord had attacked the Potters, Harry's younger sister, named Angel, had died because she tried to stop the Dark Lord from harming her brother, Harry. The stories said he turned his wand on Jonathan next, but something had happened and the Dark Lord was vanquished. The only harm done to the Boy-Who-Lived was a curse scar over his chest shaped vaguely like a lightening bolt.

Apparently the Potters were quite rich, and Jonathan was spoiled even more than Draco himself. The Boy-Who-Lived was well aware of his celebrity and seemed to love it whenever he went out into public, posing for the papers, giving interviews, and even signing the occasional autograph. Draco went to the archives of the library to find old newspaper articles on the Potters. Up until Harry was six, he was always included in the pictures along with the family. After that he was in very few, and by the time he would have been nine, he disappeared all together. Harry was also rarely mentioned in the articles, the reporters favoring Jonathan and the adorable younger children.

Sighing Draco put away the newspapers and made his way over to the sofa in the corner of the common room where Harry was reading. He sat next to the green-eyed boy, watching him for a few moments.

"Anything you wanted or are you just here to stare?" Harry asked, not looking up from his book.

"_Most Potente Potions_?" Draco asked, reading the title of the book.

"Despite the teacher, potions is one of my favorite subjects." Harry said.

"Snape is being a bit of a jerk to you. At least you show passion for potions, that will get you on his good side." Draco said.

"Snape has a good side?" Harry asked. Draco chuckled.

"Maybe not a good side, but a better side." Draco corrected.

"Back to the question - anything you particularly wanted?"

"No, not really. Companionship, maybe?" Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. "Isn't that from the restricted section?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Then how did you get it?"

"This is Sirius' copy."

"Why do you call him by his given name? You do the same with your parents." Draco asked.

"Will you never give up on that?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Not until I get a satisfactory answer." Draco said.

"Fine." Harry sighed. "I don't like them, they don't like me. Simple really." Harry said.

"So that's why you live with your godfather?" Draco asked.

"Yes and no. Jonathan is so spoiled that he can't share a room, and instead of getting a new room added, quite simple with magic really, they decided I was too much of a nuisance since they had to take care of all the babies. So that's how I ended up in the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, happy now?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no." Draco said, copying Harry's earlier words. Harry scowled and retreated to his room, shutting the curtains around his bed and charming them against intrusion.

As time continued on Harry and Draco's relationship became better. They were nearly inseparable at times, and had taken to pranking the Gryffindors. Draco's invisibility cloak just made things all the better. Draco rarely asked much about Harry's family, but the one or two questions he did have were at least partially answered.

Most classes were still a bit of a joke to Harry. Defense was a joke to everyone with Professor Quirrell as their teacher. Snape was slightly less cruel to Harry because of his immense interest in potions. He could rarely find fault with his potions anymore. Transfigurations had the potential to be a fun class, but with Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, teaching it, Harry and Draco could barely have any fun at all. Not to mention that the professor was biased toward her Gryffindors, though not as obviously as Snape and his Slytherins.

It was in the middle of a very boring defense class when Harry's scar began to hurt. He reached a hand up to rub it, wondering what had caused it to hurt. He knew that he was the one who had been hit with the curse, not Jonathan, but he had never spoken up. At first it was because he was still scared, being only four, but when he finally did try to tell them, no one believed him. They laughed at him even, thinking he just wanted the attention Jonathan was getting. They continuously told him his scar was from the ceiling falling on him, but still he remembered the truth.

Harry looked around the classroom for anything out of the usual. Most the students were taking a few useless notes. One of the Gryffindor's was asleep, snoring on his paper. Professor Quirrell was at the board, back to the class, writing notes. When Harry looked straight at the back of his head, the pain in his scar increased. He quickly repressed the sound he was about to make and lowered his head to his paper.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry said, removing his hand from his forehead. There was a dull ache for most of the class, but it soon faded once he was in the hallway on his way to potions. In potions class they were assigned a somewhat difficult potion and Harry threw himself into the work, soon forgetting the troubling feeling he had had since defense class. When Snape swept over to check everyone's potions he was unable to find any fault with Harry's. He even went so far as to award Harry five points for a perfect potion.

Halloween dawned dark and stormy, rain pounding the sides of the castle, perfectly suiting Harry's mood. Halloween had been when it happened, when Harry's entire life was ruined. He spent most of the day tucked away in a dark and dreary corner of the library, at least until Draco found him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting next to Harry on the small sofa that was tucked into this corner of the library.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Harry asked.

"One, it's Saturday and we haven't pranked the Gryffindorks, two, it's Halloween and you're moping in the library." Draco said.

"Think, Blondie, what's so important about Halloween?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord was banished on this day - oh." Draco said, turning wide eyes to Harry.

"What do you know, some brain cells have survived the peroxide!" Harry said.

"I'll have you know I'm a natural blond, thank you very much." Draco sniffed, jutting his chin up in the air. "It's still no reason to spend the whole day moping around."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't there Draco, you don't remember all the little details I do. You don't know the scent of fear in the air, you don't know what it's like to look into those horrible red eyes. You don't know what it's like to have your little sister die in your arms." Harry said, whispering the last.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, draping an arm around Harry's shoulders in a comforting motion.

"Don't be. There's nothing to do about it." Harry said.

"Will you at least come to the feast and try to enjoy yourself?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because I don't feel like celebrating Draco. Would you?" Harry asked.

"No, I guess not. You want me to stay with you?" Draco asked.

"No, you can at least enjoy yourself." Harry said.

"Okay!" Draco said, bounding off. Harry shook his head at the blond's antics. This was a side of the Slytherin very few people saw what with the cold mask his father insisted he keep up in public. Harry sighed and packed up his books, retreating to the dormitory.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"And why, Mr. Potter, are you in the dormitories instead of stuffing your face at the feast?" A voice like poisoned velvet asked, startling Harry though he didn't show it. When Snape had realized Harry was missing from the feast he had gone off to find him, hoping he could catch him doing something that would end in detention at the very least.

"I don't feel much like celebrating, Professor." Harry answered.

"And why is that, Potter?" Snape asked, sneering.

"I'm sure you can figure it out if you think hard, Professor." Harry said.

"Detention, Potter, for your cheek. 8 pm tomorrow night. Do not be late." Snape said, sweeping out of the room. Harry sighed again and decided maybe the feast wouldn't be so bad. He exited the dungeons only to find students running quickly to and fro, prefects shouting at students to follow them. Harry slipped into a deserted passageway, wondering what was going on.

"Harry?" a voice asked. He immediately whipped around, wand at ready.

"Don't do that Draco!" Harry shouted. "What's going on?"

"Professor Quirrel came running in shouting about a troll in the dungeons, then fainted." Draco said.

"Isn't the school warded against creatures like trolls?" Harry asked. Something didn't seem right. "How could a troll get in, they're incredibly stupid. And why would it be in the dungeons, wouldn't it be more likely to get into the ground floor? And what was Quirrel doing in the dungeons of all places, during a feast?" Harry said rapidly. Something was definitely off.

"Up to a bit of snooping?" Draco asked, pulling his invisibility cloak out of a magically enlarged pocket.

"Of course." Harry said. The two boys quickly slipped under the cloak and went back into the hallway. It was slightly less crowded, but they did catch sight of Professor Snape quickly and purposely making his way to the third floor. Sharing a look they decide to follow him. Snape looked around warily before unlocking a door, the two boys quickly followed.

"Isn't this the forbidden corridor?" Draco whispered as Snape slipped through another doorway. Growling was heard, then a shout from Snape and he ran out of the room, paler than usual, his leg torn and bleeding. The two boys chanced a look in the room before the door was slammed shut.

"Bloody hell." Harry breathed.

"It was standing on a trap door." Draco said.

"The ultimate guard dog." Harry said. Before anything else could be said, another person came into the hall.

"P-professor S-snape." the other person stuttered.

"Were you not just passed out on the floor of the Great Hall, Quirrel?" Snape asked.

"I-I thought I w-would h-h-help w-with the t-t-t-troll." Quirrel said.

"I thought you said it was in the dungeons." Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well what a-are you d-doing up here th-then?" He asked.

"Keeping you away. Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Quirrel." Snape snarled.

"I d-don't know w-what you're talking ab-bout." Quirrel said.

"Attention everyone." a voice echoed through the castle. "The troll has been apprehended, no need to panic. Food shall be sent up to the common rooms and the feast can continue there. Would the Professors please check on their students. That is all." Dumbledore's magically magnified voice said.

"Get out of here Quirrel." Snape snapped. The two professors quickly left the hallway.

"Damn, now we have to beat Snape back to the common rooms." Harry said.

"Come on, I know a short cut." Draco said, pulling Harry along behind him. Luckily they ducked into the common room seconds before Snape entered. They went to their dorm before throwing off the cloak and exiting when Snape called for all the Slytherins. Both went to sleep with many questions circling in their heads.


End file.
